Thrash About, Futile Dreams
by XxotakulivexX
Summary: opening with a fluffily melancholy dreamt nightmare, a LightxL story that is sure to include plenty of lemonz and of course classic detective/massmurder clashes. XD 3


Blood splattered from his lips, the deep warm crimson seeming to calm his rigid quivering. My heart seized in my chest with every sputtering cough that racked his exquisitely fit body as his brown eyes stared up at me. Or through me it rather seemed, since the faraway look in his eyes seemed more suitable for one close to death. He was leaving and there was certainly not a single thing I could do about it.

My fingers clutched the front of his white polo as a stunning crimson blossomed across the left breast of the shirt, shocking the striking white to dramatically red. It had soaked onto my dull white long-sleeved shirt as well however through this I had yet to neither notice nor care. Why was he dying? This was all too soon; too unplanned. I had yet to deduce such a step in Kira's ultimate events no matter how confidentially and inescapably intimate I'd become with them. I rather enjoyed entertaining the thought that I had expertly master the manner in which he even thought, per se.

I swallowed past all the rationality threatening to rob me of the very last moments of his existence in his world, however foul. Those were the thoughts I also had to quell as I tangled my fingers in his brunette hair; moving his head into my lap. I was vehemently attempting not to infuriate the fatal wound he had sustained no matter if it promised a death regrettably soon.

"L?" he coughed shuddering and gripping my forearm tightly with strength I found to be horridly weak and no doubt attributed to his condescending fatality. Yet I found myself hurriedly searching for an adequate reply my mind seemed unable to produce. What does one say to quell another's fear of death? Of what lays…beyond.

I licked my lips, inhaling a breath I only hoped could supply us both enough oxygen for the pleasantries of absconding to begin. "Yes, Light?" my lips trembled not certain if I'd granted him the proper reply. What if this only flared his inconvenience that my hesitation thieved his seconds of? I couldn't deny it; nor could he. His death was merely imminent. Yet I hadn't prepared myself for _this._

"What's…your real name?" His lips formed around the question, the bold statement he had yet to inquire upon me. I was well aware the fact he didn't know my real name, no one did, was something that irked his curiosity yet this alias of mine would never falter. No one knew it, my name that is. Not even Wateri.

Yet if I told him… I knew he would not survive the next minute or two so would my actions of essentially dissolving my moniker's identity really be as destructive as I had always presumed? He wouldn't live to tell, I reasoned searching for any details to his dying wish in his glazing eyes. Did I even remember my name? Oh of course I did. Not even my extreme paranoia over its truth could disguise my actual knowledge of it.

I took a small breath and tightened my fist in his shirt allowing my eyes, body language, all of it to betray my actual emotions. Why I'd even guarded those simple luxuries hadn't I? I leaned forward slowly and obviously unsure of what I was about to do. My lips parted, my eyes closed, my breath warmed his frigid lips neared his. His eyes still locked upon mine even while they were cloaked beneath my eyelids. They gently pressed against his. I almost shivered at the thought yet still remained resolved in my action.

_I hadn't the slightest clue as to what I was doing; I had never done this. I didn't know what this _was _and I certainly did not entertain a neither thought nor action such as this often…Yet I found myself being awakened by such a deed, however intimate. I was correct in saying that I had yet to commit to something such as this however one moment of its unfamiliarity had my routine based, step calculating, always perceiving, and presumably omniscient mind exceedingly riveted. How odd this emotion and its influences upon myself._

A small noise escaped my throat his lips captured mine as I had merely supplied contact. Reciprocate. How was I to react to this? He knew obviously. However I only found myself not only experiencing one alien emotion but two. I moved my lips with his, thinking it approximate to this kiss. He did the same, with a surprisingly more deepened amount of fervor that showed by the way he reacted when I turned my head in the slightest angle.

It was perfect for my next move, even though I had to remind myself this wasn't a game and I wasn't to best him. This was Light. My tongue lightly tested the soft flesh of his bottom lip before seeing he'd allowed me to then explore there and beyond. My trembling hand cupped the side of his face being as tentative as if he himself were in fact shatter able frosted glass. I knew he wasn't. He was by definition of how rightly he had been named. _Light._

I faintly felt the flutter of his eyelashes as I broke the kiss before connecting it again just as softly, oblivious to the blood warm tear streaking its way down my cheek. When I did, however, become aware of its presence I pulled away just in time to see if fall silently through the air crisp with indecisions onto his own cheek.

It seemed foreign. He wasn't the one crying and weeping. He was the one dying, I reminded myself rather harshly.

He seemed blatantly astonished when my lips gradually came to whisper the word into his ear. That one name however insignificant it may be to all else, it was tremendously important to me. And now another person knew it. Or did he? It had seemed his breath had ceased, his heart beat fluttered to a stop, and his warmth absconded into the nether realm.

"_Lawliet…" _

_Had it fallen upon dead ears?_


End file.
